1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a damping system for an engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In motor vehicles using variable cylinder management to deactivate one or more cylinders for increased driving efficiency, increased vibrations can occur. In previous designs, active control mounts have been applied to a sub-frame of the engine in order to counteract the increased engine vibrations. However, active control mounts are limited in output force. There is a need in the art for a system that can help reduce or cancel vibrations from the engine.